


Taste The Leather

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comeplay, Frottage, Leather Trousers, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark makes a mess of Glenn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste The Leather

Glenn stares at Mark's leather covered ass and wonders just how the other man fits into those pants. They're sinfully tight and leave very little to the imagination. Not that Glenn needs his imagination. He knows, in intimate detail, every part of Mark's body. 

"You're staring." Mark says without turning around from the monitor. 

"Yeah. You love it though. Makes you hard because you're an attention whore." Glenn says mildly.

"Watch your mouth, boy. I am not Michaels and I am not an attention whore." Mark turns around to face him, hands on his hips, legs slightly apart as he regards Glenn.

"Sure you're not. Those pants tell a different story then." Glenn gestures at Mark's not at all hidden bulge that the leather is cupping lovingly. 

Mark smirks at him. "Jealous that everyone gets a show?"

Glenn snorts. "No. You just like getting your ego stroked, among other things."

"You're in a mood, aren't you?" Mark stalks toward him, standing over him, staring him down.

Glenn tips his head up, looking at Mark with a smirk playing on his mouth because he's out to press all of Mark's buttons tonight. Mostly because it's fun and because it leads to some amazing sex. Mark definitely knows how to have angry sex.

Glenn reaches out and curls his hands around the back of Mark's thighs, pulling the other man forward until Glenn can press his nose into Mark's hipbone. Mark steadies himself, hands grasping Glenn's shoulders as the other man mouths at the leather covering his rapidly hardening dick. Mark takes a deep breath and spreads his legs as far as he can in the constricting pants. 

Glenn hums in pleasure as Mark's cock swells under his tongue as he drags it along the ties of Mark's pants. Mark's fingers dig into his shoulders and he winces slightly before tracing his tongue along the laces, pulling on them with his teeth. He manages to unlace them and then uses his teeth tug apart the sides, loosening the pants. His tongue trails back down over the length of Mark's cock, teasing and tracing. A shiver runs through Mark and he curses as Glenn squeezes his ass.

"Suck me already." Mark demands, thrusting his hips forward. 

Glenn looks up him. "Patience is a virtue."

"That's funny coming from the Devil's Favorite Demon." Mark scowls down at Glenn, fingers bruisingly tight on his shoulders.

Glenn laughs, pressing a kiss to Mark's leather covered cock and then drags his teeth along the outline of it. Mark hisses, hips bucking again, and Glenn laughs once more. 

Mark pulls at Glenn's hair, forcing his head up. "Suck me or quit teasing me."

Glenn briefly considers just letting go of Mark and stopping their play, but he knows Mark will just seek it out elsewhere and Glenn's not really in the mood to share his brother with anyone else tonight. Especially not Michaels because that's exactly who Mark will go to, provided he can find the other man. Glenn growls at the thought of Michaels down on his knees in front of Mark, Mark's fingers tangling in blond hair and those bright blue eyes looking up at Mark while those full red lips are stretched around him. 

Glenn roughly shoves Mark's pants down around his thighs, the taste of leather still heavy on his tongue as he takes Mark's cock in his mouth as far as he can go, not stopping until his nose is pressed against Mark's skin. Mark grunts in surprise above him, fingers pulling at his hair. Glenn swallows around him once, twice, three times before pulling back slowly, teeth scraping lightly along Mark's cock. 

Mark pulls on his hair again, pushing his hips forward, forcing himself back down Glenn's throat. Glenn moans around his mouthful, the vibrations traveling up Mark's cock and making him hiss. Glenn pushes himself back, wincing as his head hits the wood of the shelf behind him. Mark follows him, keeping his cock in Glenn's mouth, but not forcing it in like before. 

Glenn grips Mark's hips, taking more of him into his mouth, sucking hard, grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh every now and then, just how Mark likes it. Mark rumbles his approval above him, fingernails dragging over Glenn's scalp. Glenn pulls back until he's sucking on just the head of Mark's cock, looking up at him through his lashes. 

Mark moans as he looks down and watches his cock disappearing into Glenn's mouth. He untangles one hand from Glenn's hair and drags his thumb across the corner of Glenn's bottom lip. It's flushed and swollen, shiny with wetness and stretched prettily around his cock. Mark leans forward, bracing his arm against the locker in front of him, panting and rolling his hips forward. 

Glenn lets Mark have control, lets him use his mouth as he pleases, relaxing his throat and just holding onto Mark's hips as Mark gets faster, closer to orgasm. Mark pants, fingers of one hand still tugging mindlessly on Glenn's curls. He's getting so close to his orgasm, but he wants to make this last as long as possible, loves the sight of his cock fucking Glenn's mouth. Glenn's so good at sucking cock too. He knows the right about of teeth and tongue and wetness and heat and suction. All of it is so perfect. It's a little fucked up that his best blowjob comes from his little brother, but Mark is beyond the point of caring.

Not even Michaels is this good. Mark pushes in as far as he can, feeling Glenn swallow compulsively around his cock. He buries himself down Glenn's throat for a moment, holding himself there until he's right on the edge of his orgasm. He relishes the tight, wet heat that surrounds him. Glenn really does have the perfect mouth. Glenn whines and Mark pulls back a bit, hips rolling back and forth again. 

Mark fucks Glenn's mouth harder then, forcing himself down Glenn's throat, so worked up that all he wants is to come. He almost comes down Glenn's throat, but at the last possible moment, he gets a better idea. Without warning, he pulls his cock out of Glenn's mouth with a wet pop and grips the base of it, aiming the head of it at Glenn's face. He groans as his orgasm slams into him and his come spills out of him, landing on Glenn's cheeks and lips, dripping down his chin.

Glenn stares up at him in shock, not expecting that. He shivers as the hot wetness splashes against his face as Mark moans above him, head resting against his forearm. 

"Mark?" Glenn asks after Mark seems to have calmed down a bit. His voice rasps in the way it does after a good blowjob.

Mark opens his eyes and smirks down at the sight of Glenn covered in his come. "My, what a mess I've made of you."

Mark drags his thumb across Glenn's mouth, painting it with his come. Glenn flicks out his tongue, pressing it to the tip of Mark's thumb. Mark smirks down at him. Glenn squirms, knowing his brother is far from done with him.

His cock twitches in his tights and he shifts, hard and aching, turned on beyond belief. Mark pulls him to his feet, pushing him against the wall, tonguing the side of his neck as the come drips down his chin and lands on his chest. Mark pulls his singlet down to his waist, watching as more drops of come fall onto Glenn's chest. 

"Mark, please." Glenn says hoarsely. 

Mark leans into Glenn, working a thigh between Glenn's, pressing hot and tight against his cock. He kisses and sucks at Glenn's neck before lapping at his come covered mouth as Glenn groans, grinding himself down against Mark.

It doesn't take much to get him off, so when Mark sucks a mark onto the side of his neck, scraping gently with his teeth, Glenn loses it, coming hard against Mark's thigh as Mark steals with breath away with a rough kiss.

"Such a pretty mess." Mark says when he pulls back, taking in Glenn's apparence. There's still traces of come on his face and now a wet spot in the front of his tights. 

Mark chuckles, dark and dangerous. "A pretty mess indeed."


End file.
